


Some Awesome Shit

by Malale



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Canonical Character Death, Denial, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Tales from the Borderlands
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: "Moxxi dejó de pasar la bayeta sobre la barra de golpe y por primera vez levantó la vista para observar detenidamente a la chica que le estaba hablando."





	Some Awesome Shit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hystoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hystoria/gifts).



> Un poco obvio, pero spoilers de los episodios cuatro y cinco del Tales. 
> 
> Mil gracias a Ru por betearmelo. ¡Love you, nena!

 

Moxxi dejó de pasar la bayeta sobre la barra de golpe y por primera vez levantó la vista para observar detenidamente a la chica que le estaba hablando. Era guapa, eso sin dudarlo, y parecía fuerte, a pesar de que estaba terriblemente nerviosa. Otra chica, con la que compartía cierto aire aunque no podría asegurar en qué, quizás la forma de la cara o los ojos, le apoyó una mano en el hombro como instándola a hablar. También era muy guapa, con un estilo más salvaje.

Podía ver por qué Scooter las había ayudado.

–Estás equivocada –soltó sin pensar. Las palabras habían salido antes siquiera de poder procesarlas, pero daba igual porque eran ciertas. _Tenían que ser ciertas_.

La chica apartó la vista de su mirada un segundo, recolocándose el pelo en un gesto automático.

–Siento… siento tener que darle esta noticia, pero… Scooter… Scooter me pidió… antes de…

–No sé qué crees haber visto, pero estás equivocada –cortó de nuevo, y la chica cerró la boca al instante. Realmente no sabía cómo había podido oírla, con la música y el ruido. La estación de Helios se había estrellado y la gente de Pandora llevaba dos días de fiesta, bebiendo y celebrando la literal caída de Hyperion de una vez por todas. Hacía mucho tiempo que su _Red Light_ no estaba tan lleno.

Tiró la bayeta sin mirar, apuntado al fregadero pero dando en el suelo. No le importó. Sacó su comunicador ECHO y levantó un dedo cuando por el rabillo del ojo le pareció ver que la otra chica hacía amago de hablar.

Scooter no cogió su llamada. Volvió a intentarlo. Nada. No daba señal, siquiera. Lo siguió intentando, notando un desagradable sudor frío por la nuca.

–Mox. –Mordecai la llamó. Era quien más cerca de ella estaba sentado en la barra, junto a Brick. Le estaban contando como Lilith los había mandado a investigar el extraño choque de la estación espacial justo cuando esas chicas llegaron, hablando de Scooter. Creía que lo estaban buscando, no les prestaba atención hasta que dijeron… Dijeron… _No_.

–Mox. –volvió a llamarla, posando sus delgados dedos contra su mano, que no paraba de temblar. Cuando le miró no pudo ver sus ojos por su estúpidas gafas de francotirador, pero su semblante era serio. Con un delicado gesto de cabeza, señaló a las chicas.

 

La más mayor había sacado algo del bolsillo, y con cuidado lo depositó en la barra. Era la gorra de Scooter, igual de vieja, descuidada y con el estúpido emblema de los Hodunks que nunca había conseguido que dejara de llevar.

– _Lo siento tanto_ –dijo, quebrándosele la voz. Quizás estaba llorando, aunque le era imposible saberlo. No podía apartar la vista de la gorra. Dejo caer su ECHO al suelo (tampoco le importó) y la cogió con el mismo cuidado que cogió a Scooter la primera vez que se lo pusieron en sus brazos. Una albóndiga rosa, arrugada y fea que había salido de ella y que sonreía de manera tonta nada más verla.

 

Su pequeño, su Scooter.

 

–… murió salvándonos a todos. Y quería que superas que hizo algo genial, que todos en Pandora lo supieran… –la chica siguió hablando. Había dicho su nombre, se presentó antes, pero no podía recordarlo. No le importaba tampoco. Quería que se callase, quería que todo el mundo se callase. De repente la música en su bar estaba demasiado alta, las risas eran demasiado estridentes. La gente estaba demasiado feliz y eso era insoportable.

–Fuera. –escupió la palabra como si le quemara en la lengua, pero fue tragada por todo ese infernal ruido. No se encontró fuerzas para gritar en su interior, así que sacó a _Rubi_ y disparó al equipo de música–. _He dicho fuera_.

 

El silencio fue sepulcral. Todos sus clientes se quedaron mirándola consternados, cervezas en la mano. Los odió a todos en ese momento, y sobre todo odió a esas dos chicas que habían venido a su local a decirle que su hijo había sido un héroe para ellas, contarle cómo se atrevieron a pedirle un favor y el _muy idiota_ lo hizo.

No quería ver sus estúpidas caras. Realmente ni podía, pues sus ojos se estaban poniendo vidriosos. No. _Nonononono_. No podía ver, ni podía dejar que la vieran así.

–¡Todo el mundo fuera! ¡Ahora! –la voz le salió cascada y agrietada, pero los disparos al techo con lo que acompañó la orden fueron lo suficientemente llamativos para que no lo notaran. Todos empezaron  salir en estampida.

Las chicas hicieron amago de quedarse, dubitativas, pero Mordecai ( _estúpido, leal, sereno Mordecai_ ) las agarró de los brazos y las empujó hacia la puerta. Brick, detrás de él, llevaba sobre sus hombros los que estaban demasiado borrachos como para haberse despertado incluso por los tiros.

 

Cerraron la puerta al marchar y cuando todo quedo en penumbra, pues uno de sus disparos había dado en algunas de las luces, Moxxi respiró profundamente una, dos, tres veces.

 

Luego cayó al suelo con la gorra de su hijo contra su pecho y rompió a llorar.

 

*

 

Pandora es un sitio cruel y la pérdida no es nueva para nadie. Pandora te quita y mata lo que quieres si no tienes suficiente cuidado, o te mata a ti. Es un planeta difícil y si elijes vivir ahí, aunque muchos no han tenido esa elección realmente, debes de aceptarlo.

 

Pandora es cruel y cuando tienes hijos, sólo puedes agarrarlos muy fuerte y luchar por lo mejor. Nadie sobrevive en ese planeta siendo bueno o tonto, así que sólo puedes enseñarles todo lo que sabes, ser más lista que nadie y esperar que lleguen a crecer lo suficiente para vivir por su cuenta.

 

Pandora es un sitio cruel y salvaje, y a veces retorcido, porque cuando te hace creer que ya te has adaptado, que puedes sobrevivir ahí, que has dominado la situación, te quita algo de golpe.

 

*

 

El Viaje Rápido siempre le producía mareos. Aunque odiara admitirlo, venía de una familia adicta a los coches, los motores y la mecánica, que creía que la única forma de viajar que valía la pena era en una carretera y sobre unas buenas ruedas.

 

Sus hijos siempre habían sabido abrazar mejor que ella esa parte de su naturaleza.

 

Parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse al furioso sol que bañaba _The Dust_. Si llevara maquillaje se le estaría corriendo por el sudor, pero no llevaba. Si estuviera en sus cabales, el aire polvoriento le molestaría en la nariz, pero tampoco lo notaba.

Se encaminó al taller de Ellie con paso lento, intentando retrasar el momento todo lo que pudiera, alargar los segundos.

Parar el tiempo.

 

Ellie se encontraba debajo de un camión, sólo visible de cintura para abajo, tarareando distraídamente.

–Cielo, soy mamá –llamó con toda la delicadeza que podía reunir–. Sal de ahí.

–¿Moxxi? ¿Has sido tú la que ha usado mi viaje rápido? –comentó, sin hacerle realmente caso y sin dejar de trabajar en el motor–. De todas las personas que tiene mi clave de permiso, eras la última que hubiera imaginado usándolo. Lo odias.

–Ellie, cielo, tengo que decirte algo importante. Sal de ahí.

–Si es otra tontería sobre los Zaford y los Hodunks que sepas que el tema me aburrió hace mucho, y me da un poco igual que nos odien a muerte desde ese fiasco de boda donde robamos un bebé un rato o lo que fuera.

–Ellie, tengo que hablarte sobre tu hermano.

–¡Ah, Scooter! Si lo estás buscando tiene que estar en Hollow Point, pasándole la franquicia del garaje que tiene ahí a Janey Springs. No para de lloriquear sobre no dar abasto con tantos talleres abiertos, pero ya le he dicho que no pienso ayudarle. Su clientela es siempre muy tiquismiquis y piden cosas muy difíciles. No como los bandidos, que puedes venderles la misma chatarra una y otra vez. Ja, idiotas. El otro día…

–¡Eleanor! –gritó, perdiendo la paciencia. Aunque no le duró mucho. Se encontraba tan cansada, tan… destrozada–. Sal, por favor.

 

Puede que fuera por el grito, o puede que fuera por la súplica, pero Ellie salió bajo el motor por fin, más extrañada que molesta.

–¿Pero qué te pasa hoy? –se quedó helada al verla, desconcertada–. No vas maquillada. Nunca sales sin maquillar de casa.

–Ellie…

–Primero vienes por Viaje Rápido y así. Ha pasado algo. Oh, mierda, ¿han atacado Sanctuary?

–Cielo, siéntate.

–¿Es Hyperion? ¿La caída de Helios fue una treta para atacar?

–No, pero… Ellie, es Scooter. –pudo notar un ligero brillo en los ojos de su hija. Un momento de preocupación que consiguió llamar toda su atención–. Fue a la estación espacial antes de… Su cohete tuvo un problema y… Ellie, tu hermano…

–¿Qué estás diciendo?

–Scooter no sobrevivió el…

– _¡No!_ –le interrumpió. –Cállate, estás equivocada. Scooter no hubiera ido al espacio sin contármelo, no… Está en Hollow Point, con Springs.

–Cielo, escúchame… –pero Ellie ya no estaba atenta a lo que decía. Estaba cogiendo su ECHO, llamando a Scooter una y otra vez. No le gustaba reconocerlo, pero Ellie se parecía demasiado a ella en todo lo malo. Ambas eran demasiado cabezonas, demasiado orgullosas para creer que podían equivocarse.

Cuando se hartó de no pillar señal, llamó a Springs y tras hacer conexión de llamada, pudo oír la voz distorsionada pero característica de la chatarrera, con su acento Elpisiano tan marcado.

–Springs, ¿está ahí mi hermano? No me coge el ECHO y tiene aquí a Moxxi preocupada por él.

–Oh, cielos… –escuchó a Janey–. Oh, Ellie, lo siento tanto… Fiona me lo ha contado todo hace unas horas, yo… De verdad que lo siento, Ellie.

 

La llamada se colgó sin que la chica pudiera añadir algo más. Ellie dejó su ECHO contra una caja de cartón y se giró hacia Moxxi casi temblando.

–No es verdad, ¿no? Tiene que ser un error, un… _Mamá_. –la voz se le puso gangosa, como siempre que estaba aguantándose las lágrimas. La última vez que le había escuchado esa voz los Hodunks acababan de anunciar que iban a hacerla la esposa del clan y se giró a verla horrorizada. Pero esta vez Moxxi no podía hacer nada por protegerla, no podía matar alguien y llevarla muy lejos y a salvo.

–Oh, pequeña. –Moxxi abrió los brazos y fue hacía ella.

 

Por primera vez en muchos años, mientras la abrazaba, sentía que Ellie era más pequeña que ella.

 

*

 

No hubo entierro ni funeral. No había siquiera cuerpo, sólo unos restos, unas cenizas que Mordecai y Brick, con ayuda de esas hermanas, habían rastreado y le habían traído en un bonito jarrón blanco. Ni siquiera tuvo que pedírselo, sólo lo hicieron. Por los viejos tiempos.

 

Durante esos días en todo Pandora sólo se hablaba de la caída de Helios, el final de Hyperion y la maravillosa historia de cómo Scooter, el mejor mecánico que ese planeta había conocido, había ayudado como un auténtico héroe.

 

No hubo entierro ni funeral, pero Moxxi y Ellie esparcieron sus cenizas por _The Dust_ , y mucha gente las acompañó aunque no dijeran nada. Buscacámaras, amigos y antiguos amantes. Conocidos y familia que no comparte sangre, pero es igual de importante.

 

No hubo entierro ni funeral, porque los héroes, como las leyendas, no mueren realmente. Excepto para aquellos que los quieren.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, llevo AÑOS queriendo escribir algo sobre ese terrible momento del episodio cuatro, y después de haber jugado todos los Borderlands hasta la saciedad (A quien engaño, nunca me cansaré de jugarlos) les tengo aun más cariño si cabe a Scooter, Moxxi y Ellie. Quería hacer algo en su honor y de paso explorar sus sentimientos. 
> 
> Mil gracias a mi Ru, que me apoya con estás cosas a pesar de que la hago llorar. A ver si hago más cositas del Borderlands pronto.


End file.
